Holidays
by the aspiring cynic
Summary: Even the troll has some sense of holiday spirit. IzayaxNamie.


**[Summary: Even the troll has some sense of holiday spirit. IzayaxNamie.]**

**[A/N: What better way to welcome the incoming New Year than a heaping dash of IzayaxNamie? Thanks to everyone who reviewed ****Her Definition**** and ****His Definition****. Anyways, I would also like to ask that if anyone's interested in an IzayaxNamie drabble/request collection because I'm thinking of starting of one.]**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLIDAYS<strong>

"Merry Christmas, ma'am!" She wants to spit into that old geezer's face. If only it wasn't for the fact that she was wanted by the nation of Japan and had a very hefty bounty over her pretty little head. The object of her contempt is an obese man dressed in red velvet and yellowing white trim. He obnoxiously rings a bell as he cheerily calls out to all of the pedestrians on the street.

She simply scowls to herself as she clutches her package close to her chest and hurriedly walks away.

It was amazing how the holidays could turn people into blithering idiots.

"Namie!" She pauses and finds herself face to face with the sushi advocate, Simon. She didn't quite hate the man, and his imposing physique probably contributed to that particular fact.

"Tell Izaya I give him good price on sushi. Christmas is happy time and is time to enjoy with drinks and friends!" Namie grimaces at his broken Japanese and merely nods. She didn't really want to think about her employer at a time like this.

She had been shopping for a present for her brother Seiji, happily rummaging through stores looking for the perfect gift. Her insides flood with warmth as she imagines the blissful look on his face when he sees her present. Maybe he would finally realize that he was much better off with his sister than that gutter rat.

Namie sighs with relief when she's finally in Izaya's apartment and ensures that Izaya would be receiving an extravagant heating bill befitting of the holidays. Her fingers feel stiff and frozen, so much so that she decides to make a cup of tea before returning to work. She relishes the fact that she's alone in the apartment; she hadn't seen Izaya for a few days and she hopes that it will stay that way.

Perhaps he's with his family? Namie neglects to stifle her scoff at that particularly idiotic thought. Izaya was far from the family type and positively hated his twin sisters. Nor was he the kind to dwell on foolish traditions. He was probably out wreaking havoc in Ikebukuro or being chased by his eternal rival. She hoped it was the latter.

Maybe a miracle would occur and the world would finally be rid of that despicable information broker.

"Oh, Namie!" Perhaps she spoke too soon, Namie curses silently. She neglects to respond as she pours herself a cup of tea.

Izaya lounges against the doorframe as he stares at her in apparent interest. His fur coat is missing and he's in his usual attire. His malevolent smirk is ubiquitous as always and there was this gleam in his eyes that she didn't quite fond of. Her skin feels prickly because of his gaze, she almost feels like a lab rat.

She calmly avoids him as she strolls to her desk, cup in hand.

"Oh, what's this? Namie, you shouldn't have." She briefly looks up to find Izaya holding _**Seiji's **_present. He begins examining it, even shaking the package as if it that would provide some clue as to what it was.

Well, fuck.

She opens her mouth to reprimand his hasty proposition, when he suddenly tears the wrapping. The sound is akin to her heart ripping itself to shreds. Namie had spent hours upon hours deciding on the perfect gift. And in the end, she couldn't decide between three choices thus she had chosen to give Seiji three presents that year.

A scarf, since it was rather cold in Ikebukuro that winter and she was worried about his health and mostly because she didn't believe that faux-faced idiot could properly tend to her brother should he get sick. Namie had even went to trouble to ensure that the fabric wouldn't irritate his skin (only the very best for _**her**_ Seiji) and waited in line to get the scarf in his favorite colors.

The second, and the most personal gift, was a family photo that had been taken rather recently. She had been so proud of that picture, she and Seiji together, wearing fine clothes. He looked so handsome and because it would remind him of a time before that stupid girl.

Lastly, since she knew he had an odd fascination with them, was a pen set. They were personally engraved with the words "Love and Warm Wishes from Namie".

She watches in horror as Izaya puts on the scarf with a flourish and a wide smirk. "How did you know my favorite colors, Namie?"

His eyebrow wrinkles as he looks at the picture, then in an instant, his face brightens. He takes the photo out of the frame and proceeds to cut it. He throws the half with Seiji's face on the ground while carefully placing her half back into the frame.

Her blood is practically steaming at this point but finds herself immobile despite the strong urge to rip the information broker's head off. Maybe then he would be even better bosom buddies with that bodiless head. She wants to scream bloody murder, she wants, oh she wants to. . .

He smiles at the engraving on the pens and the desire to rip that grin off his face thrashes inside of her. "Gee, Namie. I guess I didn't know you felt that way. I'm rather flattered by the notion, actually."

Namie doesn't really care if she's wanted in Japan, she'll face any charges or consequences so as long as she gets the pleasure of killing him.

"I suppose that I feel kind of guilty for not getting you a proper present but. . ." He calmly walks to his desk and unlocks a drawer, withdrawing a simply wrapped present with no other decoration. He thrusts the gift into her shaking arms and is about to strangle him when she notices the card on the box.

**To: Namie**

**From: Seiji**

Her heart is suddenly aflutter with warm, mushy thoughts. She eagerly grabs the gift from Izaya's hands and tears open the wrapping. It's a pair of plush, green earmuffs and she clutches them close to her chest because the gift is from Seiji. Seiji gave her this present. Seiji wanted her to have this. Seiji thought of her when he bought the present. Her. Namie. Not that stupid girl but her, Namie.

The earmuffs were tangible proof that he cared about Namie and that her quest to break up the two would eventually give fruit.

She looks at Izaya and for once his smug grin doesn't rub her the wrong way.

"Why don't we put our presents to good use?" She's completely oblivious to that fact that they're leaving the apartment together. That Izaya has wrapped the scarf around the both of them like they're some cheesy couple from a drama and not sworn adversaries. (She doesn't even notice the fact that he's holding her waist until his hand strays.)

She's blissfully happy because her Seiji gave her a present. She touches the earmuffs and a smile adorns her face.

Maybe the holidays weren't such a bad thing after all.

She's so ignorant that she doesn't take note of the fact that Izaya was silently congratulating himself on the idea of writing Seiji's name on _**his **_present. She had failed to observe that Seiji's name had been written in Izaya's handwriting and not her beloved.

Yes, the holidays were amazing indeed.


End file.
